gamblefishfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Dawn
Emily Dawn is the daughter of the owner of the Dawn Corporation, a highly successful munitions company. Appearance Emily Dawn has long red hair and slightly tanned skin. Emily's usual attire is a bikini top with the American flag design, showing off her breasts and extremely short daisy dukes that reveal most of her legs. She completes her look with twin gun holsters where she keeps two revolvers. Personality Because she is from the Dawn family, Emily has a lot of money and influence and pretty much get anything she wants. This leads to a slight arrogance. She however has real romantic feelings for Tomu. She is a challenge seeker and won't back down if challenged. Abidani says she falls in love to easily. Emily can also be clingy to those she views romantically. Emily has also shown she is quick to anger as she challenged Tomu to a military version of capture the flag in her jealousy. Plot Emily Dawn travels to Japan from Manhattan after being intrigued by stories of Tomu from her "dear Uncle Abidani" and wanted to meet him face to face. Almost instantly, she immediately fell for him, much to Natsumi and Yuka's annoyance. She made it a goal to get with Tomu, even though he doesn't return her advances. Mika also does not appreciate Emily's antics within the school (and especially concerning Tomu though she would never admit it), then challenged her to a game of Tennis. Although Mika is a pro and Emily is a first timer, Emily managed to match her. Abidani would then set Tomu and Emily up to have them fight each other. Due to a misunderstanding, Emily renounced any feelings she had for Tomu and declares absolute vengeance on him. She issues a challenge to him via driving a tank through the cafeteria wall, challenging him and six others to a game of flag capture in the snowy mountains near the academy. The game seemed to be rigged in her favor as while Tomu only had minimal supplies and his teammates are beginners, Emily is equipped with high-tech equipment and her team consists of military veterans. When the "Tengu of Shishidou" attacked, Emily accuses Tomu of hiring him to take out her team and is out for his blood. She then reveals the power of the "Rainbow Dawn", an inherited family power in the eye that allows her to control anyone she makes eye contact with. After the Tengu business is settled, Emily waits at the goal point to take Tomu down and win. It was then down to just her and Tomu, where she became shocked that Tomu had supposedly gouged his own eyes out to cancel out her Rainbow Dawn power, but it turned out to be a fluke, and she instantly puts him under her power. Believing she had one, Emily lets her guard down, where Tomu immediately lunged at her and kisses her, then jams his flag into the goal point at the last second, thus winning. Emily then realized why her power didn't work, as sheh found out Tomu had deafened himself by puncturing his own eardrums. After losing, Emily emily breaks down, realizing how much of a bitch she had been and begs forgiveness. Abidani breaks the mood, who reveals the set-up he made, shocking Emily, and tries to attack them via military chopper, but get rescued by Mizuhara flying a blimp. It was later revealed that Akira Juumonji had been crushing on Emily in the past, who spurned his advances, even rejecting a gift of a diamond mine. This fueled Juumonji's desire to defeat Tomu for getting the attention of Emily while he himself didn't. Skills Emily is physically talented where most just excellent in mental games . Emily is shown to be able to use the two revolvers she carries with some proficiency. She has also been able to beat Mika in a match of tennis. Being of the Dawn family Emily has an ability called the "Rainbow Dawn" where she is able to control people's actions. References Category:Characters Category:Females